The Bee and the War
by Illustriousgiraffe
Summary: A sparkling Bumblebee learns about war and off lining when a certain mech comes back to base injured. Father/son fic


**Just watched the season finale of Transformers: Prime! Amazing episode SOOOOOO depressing and cliffhanger-ey! I just feel so annoyed that the new season isn't until spring -_-**

This transformers fic is not really set in a specific universe, its is kind of a mix of all of them because most of my knowledge about transformers is from Fanfiction so I kind of just think of it as one big mush of character and stories, at least in the past like when Bee is a sparkling. I think of Ironhide like he is in the transformers movie and a bunch of the other bots but Imagine it in whatever universe you want! :)

I don't own this in any way shape or form.

A small yellow bot sat on the floor of his berthroom with a datapad, happily drawing a picture. He was quite young, barley 3 years old, but was content with entertaining himself in his room while the bot taking care of him filled out reports at his guardian's desk. His guardian, a tall black mech that made him laugh, was away on something called a "mission". He didn't know what that was but he knew that when his caretaker left some other bots left with him, and some never came back. He usually dismissed it, being so young, but there was always a weird feeling that stayed on the ship for quite a while after a bot didn't return. Bee didn't like it when that happened, mostly because no bot wanted to play with him, but also because his guardian usually got sad, and he was always sad when his guardian was sad.

This bots name was Bumblebee and he was one of the happiest little mechs on all of Cybertron. That's probably because he was one of the last sparklings on their planet, of course he didn't know that, all he knew was that he lived with a bunch of mechs and a few femmes on a big ship and everyone loved him.

He was using a yellow stylus on the datapad when an alarm went off. Bee suddenly felt a prick in his spark and started crying, dropping the stylus and the data pad. The mech taking care of him, a silver bot named Jazz, looked towards the door and scooped bumblebee into his arms trying to comfort the youngling.

Jazz thought Bee was crying because the alarms, he didn't notice the look of pain on the small mech's faceplates. He ran down the hallway towards the loading bay, where the mechs coming back from the fight would be entering. The type of alarm that was sounding didn't mean there was an attack, it meant that all available bots, especially medics, should report to the loading docks and assist those coming in.

Jazz stopped mid stride when he realized that one of the mechs coming in injured could be Ironhide, and Bee did not need to see that. But it was a bit too late because the loading dock was in view around the corner and Bee was craning his neck to see what was happening.

Ratchet ran by Jazz and stopped in front of the loading docks. The alarm abruptly stopped, and was replaced by Ratchet's voice over the intercom:_ All medics report to the Med bay immediately._  
Jazz figured he'd better take Bee somewhere safer, but when he looked into his arms, the slippery yellow sparkling wasn't there anymore. He would never be able to figure out how Bee did that, he would be a great spy some day. But that was besides the point, Ironhide, if he wasn't beyond repair as of now, would disassemble Jazz on the spot if he let Bumblebee see energon covered battle-torn mechs.

Jazz ran around the corner and almost tripped over something. He looked down to find Bee standing rooted in one spot staring at the mechs and femmes entering the ship.

Jazz followed Bee's gaze and saw something that made even him, an experienced soldier, cringe.

Ironhide was being brought in, supported by Optimus and Ratchet, covered in energon and from the looks of it was barely functioning.

Jazz picked Bumblebee up, but it was too late he had seen the mech he cared about the most mangled and covered in energon.

Jazz tried to shield Bee's optics as they walked away but Bee had seen it already and it wouldn't help that much. As Jazz walked away he felt horrible and ashamed that he had let this happen, how could he have been so stupid?

Jazz was mulling over what to do when he got a comm from Ratchet:

_That yellow sparkling I saw in the hall better not have been Bumblebee or you are in a scrap load of trouble. _

Jazz commed back: Yeah about that...

We will deal with your punishment later, for now just keep Bee calm and get him some energon. good luck explaining to him what he saw. Ratchet commed in response before signing off.

Jazz headed towards the rec room, grabbing a bottle from Bee and Hide's room on the way.

"Jazz?" Bee said, finally speaking.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, why don't you just try and forget about it?" Jazz offered.

Bee spoke as though he hadn't heard Jazz, "Is Hide gonna be 'kay?"

"I don't know little Bee, I hope so." Jazz said while sitting down at a table and setting Bee down on top of it. He extended a bottle of energon to Bee.

Bee rejected the bottle and just put it down in front of him, staring at the table. He didn't really know what had just happened. He tried to go over it in his simple sparkling processor. First he had been drawing, then there was a loud beeping sound, then his chest hurt, then Jazz took him somewhere, and then he had seen Hide covered in blue stuff. He was pretty sure none of this was good. He didn't feel like eating anything, that was for sure.

"Jazz, Where do all the bots like Breakhail go when they don't come back to the ship?" Breakhail had been one of Bee's favorite mechs to play with and had recently not returned after a tough espionage job that went wrong.

"Well Bee they go back to where their sparks came from, the allspark." Jazz said, "But I'll let Hide tell you about that alright?" Jazz said, knowing that if the old mech survived he would want to be the one to tell Bee about offlining and all that sad stuff.

"Alright, but will Hide leave me and go there?" Bee said still curious.

"I hope not Bee, I hope not." Jazz said pulling Bee onto his lap and giving him a hug

_

In The med bay Ratchet was working on Hide and questioning Optimus and Prowl as to what had happened. They had been on the mission with him and had returned mostly unscathed. Prowl was getting some medical attention to a small gash but it was nothing serious.

". . . And then the fighting got too close to the energon supplies and a stray shot from a con hit the stacks of energon and, well you can deduce the rest from that. Ironhide was too close, when we recovered from the blast we found him like this." Prowl finished up the story he had been telling Ratchet.

Ratchet grunted an agreement and kept his optics on Ironhide's frame as he worked.

Ironhide's ped was almost completely severed and he had energon flowing from the area around it. The blast had caused several bad burns that were bleeding and he had a cut on his helm, a bit too close to his processor than Ratchet would've liked.

The worst injury was the rupture of Ironhide's main line, it was the pipe that carried energon everywhere in his body and a rupture meant that he could easily offline in a matter of moments. That's why Ratchet was working on the main line incident first.

First he hooked Hide up to an energon drip so he would not immediately go offline, then he started to try and weld the space closed, but there was so much energon pouring out that it doused the intense heat of the welder and risked catching fire. If Ratchet couldn't fix this fast then Ironhide wouldn't ever leave the Med bay alive. Ratchet did not have complete confidence in himself and decided that if Ironhide was going to offline then Bee should get to say goodbye. He was hoping that he would succeed with stabilizing Ironhide but he could never live with himself if he had to explain to Bee why he never got to say goodbye to his guardian. So as soon as he patched up the main line he would comm Jazz and have him bring Bee, he wanted Bee to see Ironhide, but not coated in energon.

He worked in a frenzy and tried to think of ways to fix such a bad break. He finally figured out a way but it was risky. He would have to cut the flow off from both ends of the wound and repair it while there was no energon in the space.

He asked another medic for assistance and they set to work. They managed to place a disk of metal on each side of the gash and bolt/weld it into place. They then hooked each side of the wound up to a separate energon supply so he would not lose the flow of energon in his frame. Ratchet got a piece of repair metal and cut it to the shape of the breach and, with the other medic holding in place, welded it to fit perfectly over the hole.

He was relieved that it had worked but he would have to remove the blockage once Ironhide had been stabilized.

Ratchet moved on to cleaning the energon off of Hide's frame and fixing the wiring that had been damaged by the shockwave of the blast. By the time ratchet was done Ironhide was relatively stable and most of his injuries were repaired. Ratchet was still worried about the main line and the damage to Hide's helm, and that was precisely the reason he wanted to call Jazz and bee now, just in case his worries were confirmed.

_Jazz bring Bee to the Med bay._

_Okay Doc_

Despite the casual tone of Jazz'z comm he was actually quite nervous. Why else would Ratchet allow Bee to see Ironhide in such a state unless it was to say goodbye?

"Okay Bee we are going to go see Hide." Jazz said to the sparkling that had been quiet since their last conversation.

Bee's optics lit up, "Really?" Bee said with excitement.

Jazz's spark hurt, Bee wouldn't be so happy if Jazz was correct about the reason they were going to the med bay.

"Yup little Bee," Jazz said rubbing the small yellow helm of the sparkling. He picked Bee up and walked out the door of the Rec. room. He walked slowly at first but then thought about the circumstances and decided that Ironhide might not have much time left. He walked down a few hallways took a few turns and was soon in front of the Med bay. He entered the waiting room and saw Optimus and Prowl waiting outside the door that led into the actual Med bay.

Jazz made eye contact with both bots but neither said a word, making Jazz fear the worst, throughout all of this Bee was totally oblivious, he wasn't his normal bubbly self but he wasn't paying any attention to what was happening around him.

Optimus gave Bee a sympathetic look, which made Jazz feel even worse, to a point where he just rushed through the door because he had to know what was happening.

Ratchet stood looking at a monitor, typing in commands and statistics concerning Ironhide's state. Ironhide was on the medical berth and his optics were closed, but a quick looked to the spark monitor told Jazz that he was, infact, a living mech.

Jazz cleared his throat and looked at Ratchet, who turned around and walked towards him.

"Hello Jazz,thank you for bringing Bumblebee." Ratchet said taking Bee into his arms.

Jazz didn't want to upset Bee so he commed Ratchet with his question.

_Will he make it?_

_I'm not sure yet, thats why I asked you to bring Bee. but I am going to ask you to wait outside for now._

Jazz nodded and left to join his leader and their SIC outside the Med bay doors.

"Okay Bumblebee I have to explain some things to you." Ratchet said setting Bee down on a table. "Ironhide got hurt and he isn't doing very well so I would like you to talk to him, alright? Try not to be too loud or move around a lot, ironhide will have trouble focusing as it is."

Bee nodded and whispered "okay, I won't be noisey"

Ratchet chuckled, "You don't need to be that quiet Bumblebee, just no shouting."

"m'kay" Bee said in a more normal voice.

"I'm going to take Ironhide out of stasis now, remember the rule no shouting or moving around." Ratchet said as he took of the medical stasis lock that was placed to reduce pain.

It took a moment but they heard a groan and Ironhide's optics flickered on, slowly focusing on his surroundings. He turned his head towards Ratchet and Bee, for a click not remembering who they were, but quickly regaining his composure and remembering that the yellow one was his charge, Bumblebee, and the red and white one was a medic and close friend named Ratchet.

Obviously Ratchet knew that Hide might not remember some things since he asked him some simple questions:

"What's your name?" Ratchet asked flashing a light into Hide's optics

"Ironhide." Hide grumbled, not appreciating the harsh light.

"What is your faction?"

"Autobot."

"Who am I?"

"I don't know," ratchet stared at him, starting to think something was wrong when Ironhide said, "Just kidding you Ratch'."

Ratchet would have thrown a wrench at him if he hadn't been in such a state. He didn't understand how he could be on a possible deathbed and be joking around, but that was Ironhide.

Ironhide saw Bee next to his helm on the medical berth where Ratchet had placed him, "Hey there Bee." Ironhide said. He would have patted him on the head but he was in too much pain to do much besides talk.

"Hide!" Bee said hugging Ironhide's helm gently.

Ironhide got a text from Ratchet  
_I hate to tell you this, but you might not make it Hide. I think you should teach Bee about the war and about death so he isn't in shock if you do offline._

Ironhide wasn't surprised by this, he had suspected that he wouldn't be alright since he was dreaming of fallen bots when he had woken up. Ironhide nodded at Ratchet, he got the message and left the two alone.

"Bee," Ironhide said, getting the sparkling attention so he could begin. Honestly he didn't know where to begin, but Bee gave him the perfect segway:

"Are you gonna leave me and go to the all spark Hide?"

"Well Bee I don't know, but I need to teach you a few things."

"'kay"

Ironhide took a deep breath, earning him pain in his chest, but he trudged on, "When a bot gets hurt, and they can't get repaired, they stop functioning. Sometimes it happens naturally and sometimes it happens suddenly. After a bot offlines their spark goes to the well of allsparks, and there it can join the other bots who offlined. Do you follow so far?"

"Bot's don't come back from there?" Bee answered the question with a question.

"No Bee, nobot can come back from there, but they are always with the bots who loved them, they stay online in memories." Ironhide said, struggling to find words to describe such a big concept.

"How do bots get hurt then?" Bee asked, getting a bit confused.

"Well, like I said, sometimes they are old and offline naturally but sometimes there are bad bots who try and hurt them. We are fighting a war Bee and the decepticons are the mean mechs who want to hurt us."

"What is a war?"

"It's a fight between two sides who think differently. The autobots want peace and for no bot to get hurt, while the decepticons want power and will hurt bots who stand in their way. Those are the two sides of our war Bee."

" The decep'cons hurt Hide?" Bee asked with teary optics.

"Yes Bee, and I want you to know that I love you with all my spark and I will never leave you, I might go to the well of allsparks, you have to promise me you will be good for all the other bots on the ship, and always remember that I am in your spark and your thoughts." Hide said trying not to tear up, he couldn't set a bad example for Bee, and besides he had a stone hard facade to keep up.

Bee started sniffling, "Okay Hide, I promise, try to stay here though?" He said with a hopeful voice.

"With all my spark I'll try Bee." giving Bee a weak smile. He was tired and needed to recharge, he texted Ratchet to come and get Bee. "I love you Bumblebee," He said drifting into recharge.

"Love you Hide."

Ratchet walked in and picked up Bee, he checked on Ironhides stats and, content with how he was doing for now, went outside to hand Bee off to another, less busy, bot.

Bee ended up with Jazz again, who took Bee to his room and put him into recharge, staying with him through the night. Bee woke up from nightmares twice but was easily lulled back to sleep by some strokes on the back by Jazz.

In the morning Cybertron's suns shone brightly and reflected off of the metal terrain of Cybertron. Jazz had a feeling that this would be a good day. He was about to wake Bee when he saw something on the floor.

It was the datapad Bee had been drawing on before. He picked it up and examined it. It had a black blob and a yellow blob and Bee had drawn a bunch of sparks all around them. At first Jazz was confused as to what it actually depicted but then he figured out it was Bee and Hide. It made him smile and he thought that he would give it to hide if...when he got better. Jazz was feeling positive and refused to look on the bad side of things right now. He stashed the datapad in his subspace and started to wake up Bee.

When Bee woke up fully Jazz took him to the Med bay, where to his surprise, he found Ironhide awake and functioning.

Jazz put Bee down in front of Hide and moved away to let the two talk.

"Hide okay?" Bee asked

Hide glanced at ratchet, who just smiled, "Yup Bee I'm gonna be fine."

"Yay! If decepc'ons ever hurt Hide again I'll give them my angry face." Bee said pulling an adorable angry look that was not at all scary.

Ironhide looked at his charge an chuckled, but for him this was a sad moment. He had worked hard to keep Bee out of the war, and he now was officially part of it. But It would have happened sooner or later, and now it was out of the way.

Bumblebee was officially an autobot now ready to defeat the evil dece'pcons.****

Hope you liked it, took most of the day to write.  
Please review


End file.
